One last hope
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Pippin a juré allégeance à un fou et il s'en rend compte seulement après coup. Alors il subit et espère revoir Merry de son vivant...
1. chapter 1

Pippin savait qu'il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler.

Sauf qu'un Touque, ça réfléchit rarement et ça subit souvent.

Et là, il subissait.

Sans Merry.

Seul.

Gandalf lui avait pourtant assuré que l'intendant Denethor était quelqu'un de... D'équilibré. Autant qu'un vieil homme venant de perdre son fils favori sans avoir pu rien faire et qui se retrouvait menacé de perdre son titre quasi royal pouvait l'être en tout cas.

Bref, pour le moment, le problème du jeune Hobbit était qu'il avait offert ses services à cet étrange bonhomme sans y penser à deux fois et à présent il regrettait amèrement.

Denethor n'avait plus toute sa tête et trouvait visiblement le jeune Touque tout à fait à son goût.

Et pas dans le sens platonique du terme.

Donc le Hobbit se cachait dans un coin pour le moment, terrorisé à l'idée de devoir aller assurer le service au dîner.

Oui oui. Terrorisé.

Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de ces remarques déplacées, de ces mains aux fesses et surtout du fait que tout le monde faisait comme si de rien n'était!

Alors oui, il avait peur. Peur de se retrouver dans la même pièce que cet homme à qui il avait pourtant juré allégeance.

Laissant aller ses larmes sans pouvoir les retenir, Pippin repensa à Merry.

Son cousin lui manquait affreusement.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, ils avaient toujours été ensembles.

Jusqu'à cette fichue nuit où la curiosité de Pippin avait été trop forte et que Gandalf avait été obligé de l'éloigner de Edoras sans même emmener Meriadoc.

Peregrin avait senti son coeur se briser en voyant la cité des chevaux disparaitre petit à petit tandis que Gris Poil l'emmenait toujours plus loin de son Merry.

SON Merry. Oui il était à lui. Pippin s'en rendait enfin compte mais il aimait son cousin d'un amour absolument pas familial.

Et il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve à servir un vieux pervers pour s'en rendre compte!

Le semi homme poussa un soupir désespéré en s'essuyant les yeux et se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette.

Après tout, s'il n'allait pas au dîner, son maitre serait bien capable de le faire fouetter et il n'aurait rien à dire, promettant de toujours obéir docilement à ce dément.

Trainant ses grands pieds de Hobbit vers la salle à manger, les yeux rouges et vides, Peregrin laissa de nouveau son esprit vagabonder au loin.

Ce n'est qu'une fois entré dans la grande salle qu'il figea.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'abord, Denethor était le seul autre être vivant présent dans la pièce, ensuite une tension -que Pippin analysa comme dangereuse- flottait dans l'air.

-Ah vous voilà enfin jeune Touque! gloussa joyeusement l'intendant. Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire!

Pas rassuré pour deux sous, Pippin consentit tout de même se rapprocher de son maitre, veillant tout de même à rester à une distance de sécurité au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de l'attaquer.

Pippin avait beau être petit, il restait plus rapide que ce vieil humain rendu lent par ses longues journées à ne rien faire d'autre que rester assis sur son trône. Trône qui ne lui appartenait même pas d'ailleurs.

-Que voulez-vous Monseigneur..? murmura Pippin d'une toute petite voix.

Denethor ne répondit pas et le Hobbit frissonna. Non, définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

Et avec une vitesse effarante pour quelqu'un de son âge et de son gabarit, le régent attrapa rudement le semi homme par les poignets en se relevant d'un bond.

La panique monta aussitôt en Pippin qui tenta vainement de faire lâcher prise au vieil homme.

Ce dernier, toujours sans un mot, plaqua brutalement le plus petit contre la table sur laquelle il mangeait un peu plus tôt.

-L-lâchez moi! supplia Pippin en se débattant. S'il vous plait! Vous ne savez plus ce que vous faites!!

-Au contraire, gronda Denethor. Vous m'avez offert vos services Peregrin Touque. TOUS vos services! Et je compte bien en profiter! gronda dangereusement l'intendant en forçant le Hobbit à écarter les jambes, bien décidé à obtenir cette fleur que les Hobbits défendaient sauvagement pour l'élu de leur coeur.

Pippin hurla à tout va que quelqu'un l'aide, personne ne vint.

Il se mit à gémir le nom de Merry dans l'espoir de le voir apparaitre comme par magie, épée au clair, prêt à pourfendre l'horrible personnage en train de déchirer sa chemise sans attendre.

Et lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais sur sa peau immaculée, Pippin éclata en sanglots, vaincu.


	2. chapter 2

Ça avait été horrible.

Pippin s'était senti déchiré en deux sans pitié, autant le corps que le coeur.

Il ne pouvait même plus empêcher ses larmes de couler tant le chagrin lui tordait le ventre.

Il n'avait que trente et un ans -un adolescent pour les Hobbits- et aurait attendu encore trois ans pour offrir ce précieux cadeau a Merry.

Et voilà que ce... Cette horreur lui servant de maitre lui avait arrachée!

Il l'avait saccagé avant de le laisser, écroulé sur le carrelage de sa salle à manger, pour retourner à ses activités royales.

Pippin avait toujours imaginé sa première fois dans un Smial qui leur appartiendrait, à Merry et lui, dans un lit douillet, tout en tendresse et en douceur.

Merry lui aurait murmuré des mots réconfortants quand la douleur se serait faite sentir, l'aurait comblé d'amour et de caresses.

Mais non.

Il avait été pris violemment contre une table par un homme qui le répugnait au plus haut point puis laissé là, comme un jouet devenu inutile.

Et maintenant il était réfugié dans sa chambre, le coeur en miettes, les fesses douloureuses et l'honneur blessé.

Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait jeté de son balcon.

Mais il devait absolument revoir Merry, qui, il espérait, arriverait rapidement.

S'il restait seul plus longtemps, il deviendrait fou, c'était certain.

Et il ferait en sorte de ne pas y passer tout seul.

Les Hobbits sont pacifiques mais sa limite de gentillesse avait été piétinée depuis bien longtemps et Pippin n'éprouvait même plus de plaisir a sourire.

Faramir, qui avait bien vu la détresse de son ami Hobbit, essaya nuit et jour de lui parler, sans succès.

Peregrin Touque était devenu glacial avec lui du jour au lendemain, les seuls maigres sourires qu'il parvenait encore à lui arracher se fanaient aussitôt et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux l'instant d'après.

Et il ne pouvait alors que le serrer contre lui en attendant que ça passe.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre si le plus jeune refusait de lui parler de ses soucis?

Bien qu'il ne doutât pas un seul instant que son père fut la cause de tour cela.

Pippin était un petit être exotique et plein de fraîcheur et Faramir n'avait jamais ignoré le goût de son père pour les choses nouvelles.

Résultat, il commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur de connaître la vérité.

Si Denethor avait fait le moindre mal au jeune Touque, qui sait ce que serait capable de faire le prince de l'Ithilien.

Denethor avait beau être son père et son supérieur hiérarchique, cela ne lui donnait aucun droit sur cette adorable créature qu'était Pippin.

Enfin, pour le moment Faramir devait deja apporter son repas au Hobbit et il savait qu'il devrait faire face à une nouvelle crise de larmes de la part du plus petit.

Il toqua trois fois à la porte et attendit d'entendre un petit "entrez" étouffé avant d'entrer.

Il trouva Pippin allongé sur le ventre entre les coussins de son lit, les yeux dans le vague, serrant compulsivement sa main contre son coeur.

-Comment allez vous aujourd'hui? demanda Faramir, plus par habitude que par politesse.

Il savait déjà que Pippin allait répondre "mieux qu'hier" puis se rouler en boule et fondre en larmes.

Comme toutes les autres fois.

Sauf que ce n'était pas comme les autres fois, et ça Faramir s'en rendit compte lorsque seul le silence lui répondit.

-Peregrin? osa-t-il prudemment en fixant le Hobbit avant de blêmir. Vous êtes blessé?! D'où vient tout ce sang?! paniqua le jeune prince en apercevant la tâche d'un rouge carmin qui salissait la chemise blanche du semi homme. -Ce n'est rien, chuchota Pippin sans même lui accorder un regard.

Et alors Faramir comprit.

Le sang venait du poignet du garçon.

Il s'était profondément scarifié la peau et le sang ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Sans attendre davantage, Faramir bondit dans la salle de bain -après avoir posé le plateau bien sûr- et revint avec le nécessaire pour stopper momentanément l'hémorragie.

Ce qu'il se dépêcha de faire avant de charger le Hobbit dans ses bras et se précipiter à l'infirmerie du palais.

Le plaie fut soignée en quelques instants et Pippin, pâle comme la mort, refusa de lâcher son sauveur.

Il était épuisé, mentalement et physiquement et il avait grand besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier.

Alors il raconta. Tout. Dans les moindres détails.

Et plus il avançait dans son récit, plus Faramir se crispait et son regard se durcissait.

Quand enfin Pippin eut finit de vider son sac, de nouveau en larmes, il n'osa plus relever le museau vers l'humain à qui il devait tant.

Il devait le dégoûter à s'être laissé souiller de la sorte.

Après ça Faramir ne voudra sûrement plus le revoir, encore moins entendre parler de lui.

Mais l'étreinte dans laquelle il était plongé ne fit que se resserrer sur son petit corps. -L'ordure... grinca Faramir avant de fixer Pippin. Je ne le laisserai plus approcher de toi. Je ne le laisserai plus s'approche de personne.

Peregrin frémit.

Ce regard... Celui d'un homme à qui on avait volé quelque chose.

-Mais.. Vous ne me trouvez pas dégoûtant..? demanda timidement le Hobbit, qui baissa aussitôt les yeux en voyant l'air étonné du prince.

-Dégoûtant? Peregrin tu es la plus belle créature de ce palais... Autant au sens physique que morale... Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doux et dynamique à la fois que toi! Alors jamais je ne te trouverai dégoûtant, bien au contraire.

Et voilà que les larmes repartaient de plus belle.

-Je voulais... Que ce soit Merry le premier... hoqueta le petit Hobbit. Il va me détester!

-S'il te déteste pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas choisi c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas Pippin...

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, plongé dans la contemplation de son poignet bandé.

Faramir soupira une énième fois et se releva, sans pour autant le lâcher.

-Je te ramène dans ta chambre, tu te reposes et tu ne sors que s'il y a une urgence compris?

-D'accord... chuchota Pippin, si bas que Faramir doutât de l'avoir entendu.

Il ramena donc le plus jeune dans ses appartements et le reposa sur son lit après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que son sang avait cessé de couler.

Une fois rassuré sur l'état de son ami, il ressortit pour le laisser en paix.

Et encore une fois Peregrin éclata en sanglots qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal contre son oreiller.

Il fixa ses bandages un moment avant de se rallonger en séchant ses larmes.

Il était en train de devenir fou.

À la base, il avait pris ce couteau pour graver son nom sur son épée, et, voyant que ça ne marchait pas vraiment, il avait essayé de trouver un autre objet sur lequel écrire, n'importe quoi tant que ça pouvait lui il avait essayé de trouver un autre objet sur lequel écrire, n'importe quoi tant que ça pouvait lui vider l'esprit.

Et son regard s'était tourné sur son bras.

Sa peau tendre, sans imperfections, qu'il savait pourtant cruellement marquée par le passage de Denethor.

Et il ne supportait pas de vivre en sachant cela. Alors il avait agi, sans réfléchir, encore une fois.

Il était totalement déshydraté sinon il aurait encore craqué.

Autre chose qui le rendait dingue; il passait son temps à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter et il n'en pouvait plus.

Il savait qu'il devait partir.

Mais où et comment?

Edoras était déjà loin à cheval alors à pieds de Hobbit, aussi grand fussent-ils, il n'arriverait jamais avant de se faire prendre par l'armée de Saruman.

Mais s'il ne quittait pas Minas Tirith dans les plus brefs délais, il savait aussi qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup.

S'il avait su, à ce moment là, que Merry se préparait lui même à le rejoindre, il aurait peut être revu son jugement.


	3. Chapitre 3

**D'abord petits remerciements à Awakken pour ses review qui m'ont soutenue dans mon idée de victimiser Pippin... Un grand merci à toi Ô ami(e) sadique xD** **Aller maintenant chapitre suivant :D certes plus court (je crois) mais j'ai pondu ça a la va vite désolée je ferai mieux la prochaine fois promis!!**

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller!! Faramir attendez!!

Pippin courait après son ami depuis un petit moment déjà, paniqué par la nouvelle que ce dernier lui avait apporté.

-C'est du suicide!! Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux!!

Faramir finit par s'arrêter en soupirant, décidément les Hobbits étaient trop tenaces pour lui. Il se retourna et baissa des yeux mornes vers le plus petit.

-C'est ce que mon père veut.

Pippin pâlit. Depuis quand Faramir acceptait de se faire tuer pour ce fou dangereux?

-Mais... Les orcs... Trop nombreux... parvint-il à balbutier.

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Bien sûr que si tu l'as! Pourquoi iriez vous à la mort alors que cet homme n'est rien pour vous?

La douleur qui passa dans les yeux clairs de Faramir fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles à Peregrin. C'était faux, évidemment. Faramir respectait profondément son père malgré ses derniers agissements et faisait tout pour que Denethor le voit autrement que comme le substitut raté de son frère.

Même si pour cela il devait mourir de manière atrocement injuste, s'il avait enfin la reconnaissance tant attendue, ça lui irait tout à fait.

-Je.. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça désolé. Seulement, je trouve ça tout bonnement horrible d'envoyer son propre fils à la mort sans aucun état d'âme!

-Je sais, j'avais bien compris. Néanmoins je le ferai. Et si ce n'est pas pour mon père, ça le sera au moins pour tous les habitants de Minas Tirith qui comptent encore sur une famille royale décadente.

Pippin se mordit les lèvres en l'entendant dire ça. Il était tout sauf décadent! Des années auprès de ce vieux fou de Denethor l'avait il à ce point changé mentalement?

Pippin choisit de jouer sa dernière carte.

-J'ai peur de rester seul ici avec lui!

D'accord, c'était pathétique et immoral de dire ça à Faramir alors que celui-ci devait sans doute déjà s'en vouloir d'abandonner le jeune Hobbit mais Pippin n'avait plus d'autre solution à portée de pieds.

Le brun se crispa et fixa Peregrin comme s'il réfléchissait à ses chances de survie s'il l'emmenait avec eux.

Elles étaient apparemment trop minces puisqu'il finit par secouer la tête en soupirant.

-Enferme toi dans ta chambre c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Je reviendrai le plus tôt possible c'est promis.

Il se pencha soudain sur le Hobbit et ce dernier cru qu'il allait lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps.

Mais le brun continua de se baisser jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles du Hobbit.

Pippin se crispa, les yeux écarquillés et louchant sur le visage du jeune héritier.

Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant et fut très doux, comme une caresse.

Le temps que Pippin reprenne ses esprits, Faramir avait déjà enfourché son cheval et s'éloignait vers l'extérieur de la Cité Blanche.

Les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux.

Il n'avait même pas pu donner sa réponse!

Il se figea à cette pensée. Sa réponse? Mais sa réponse à quoi? Son coeur appartenait déjà à Merry! Pas à Faramir!

Pippin frémit. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé entre son cousin et son ami. Cruel dilemme à présent qu'il se rendait compte que ses sentiments pour l'humain allaient crescendo.

Comment ferait-il si les deux se retrouvaient un jour face à face et lui demandaient de faire un choix?

Pippin hoqueta. Il ne pourrait pas choisir.

Certes il aimait Merry d'un amour bien plus lointain et plus profond mais Faramir avait réveillé quelque chose de plus puissant et dévastateur en lui.

Ce quelque chose le terrifiait.

Mais pas autant qu'un certain Grand Intendant qu'il entendait se rapprocher derrière lui.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et s'enfuit hors de la Citadelle pour aller s'installer sur les remparts et observer l'éloignement grandissant de Faramir.

Et voilà, plus de Merry, plus de Faramir. Pippin fixa le vide sous lui avant de soupirer.

Ça aurait été si simple d'escalader cette maigre barrière et sauter pour s'écraser en bas.

Mais il ne le fit pas, pour Merry et pour Faramir, et retourna à l'intérieur le soir venu.

Ce fut le pire séjour à Minas Tirith de sa vie (et aussi le seul).

Il avait passé les jours suivants le départ de Faramir à éviter au maximum de sortir de sa chambre, terrifié à l'idée de revoir Denethor.

Et alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à devenir fou à force de réfléchir sur qui aimait-il le plus, les cornes de brume de la porte Nord se mirent à résonner.

Un seul cavalier rentrait et il ne tenait que par son étrier, trois flèches plantées près, trop près du coeur.

Le coeur de Pippin se brisa lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait.

Faramir.

Mort.

Parti.

Pour toujours.

Jamais plus il ne reverrait ses sourires timides et ses yeux rêveurs.

Jamais plus il n'entendrait le son de sa voix douce et apaisante.

Il hurla un "NON!!" en se précipitant vers le corps inerte allongé près de l'arbre des rois, faisant se tourner vers lui tous les hommes présents.

Mais il fut arrêté juste avant par nul autre que Denethor dont les yeux étincelaient désormais totalement de folie.

-C'est vous.. grinça la voix du vieil homme. C'est vous qui avez convaincu Faramir de faire ça! Traître!! Gardes!!

Pétrifié par l'incompréhension et le chagrin, Pippin ne se sentit même pas soulevé de terre, ses larmes dévalant déjà ses joues.

Il tenta de se défendre, sans succès et fut bientôt jeté dans une geôle au plus bas niveau du palais.

Il se mit alors à hurler son désespoir.

Faramir était mort, Merry probablement aussi et lui était seul! Seul à la merci de monstres assoiffés de sang!

Épuisé, la gorge en feu et le coeur en mille éclats de verre, Pippin se laissa retomber au sol, les yeux vides de toute vie.

Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, son âme ne pouvant plus supporter tant de douleurs ayant décidé de fuir ce corps trop marqué pour son jeune âge. Non, désormais Pippin n'existait plus. Il était mort de l'intérieur.


End file.
